A Harry About Time
by Big Leg
Summary: Series of one shots - Harry has a unique talen, which make makes the world his playground


"So Let me see if I've got this straight" Harry said, holding up his hands, palms out.

"So you're Voldemort, or… like a ghost of his teenage self, who lives in his old diary. You've been making Ginny do all that Heir of Slytherin business. And now you're gonna drain her life away and make yourself real. That about right?"

"You left out the part where you get eaten by a Basilisk. But yes your summary is accurate." Replied the teenage memory known as Tom Riddle. Who was standing casually with the boys wand in hand.

"Oh. Not as bad as I thought then."

"Not as bad as you thought?" Tom spoke slowly, parsing out the words. "You are about to die Potter. This wretched girl is about to die. And I, Lord Voldemort will transcend death to take my rightful place at the top of this world. What were you expecting that could be worse than this?"

"Well, sure, you killing Ginny and me, bad obviously, and coming back to life, also bad. And Slytherins monster and all that, I mean yeah, it's bad. But not half as bad as last year"

Tom raised an eyebrow ever so slightly.

Responding to the silent question, Harry carried on "Well see, last year a different version of you, the current day ghost version I think. He possessed a teacher to steal this rock that makes you immortal."

Both of Toms eyebrows were rising now without him realising.

"So, between having a 17 year old you with a Basilisk out and about, or like a 70 year old you with immortality, plus with infinite gold, which the rock also latter is obviously worse. Even with me and Ginny dead."

Tom's face now expressed genuine surprise.

"I dunno, I guess I was just expecting this whole thing to be more serious than last year instead of.. well, less. Actually I feel a bit let down. That can't be healthy"

"..." Tom stood for a minute without replying, this was a lot of information to take in for the half memory. Another minute went by, then without a word to the boy he turned and hissed at the large statue dominating the room.

"I think it is time for this to end." Tom finally spoke.

"Yeah you're probably right" Harry replied, still cool as a cucumber in a fridge "Thanks for all the info Tom, it'll come in handy"

This confused Tom still further and he was coming to suspect the boy might just be delusional.

Before the ethereal, teenage darklord could ponder this line of thought any further the lad in front of him gave a cheeky wink… and was gone.

"Say Ginny" the tiny girl squeaked and turned red "you wouldn't happen to have a blank book I could have do you? I'd like to start a diary and forgot to buy one back in Flourish and Blots, I'll pay you back, promise." Harry said with a smile.

Given the amount of blood that was rushing to her face at that moment it seemed cruel irony how little seemed to make it to her brain. But the young brain marshalled all its power and managed to send the signals that allowed the girl to look down into her cauldron.

It registered an unfamiliar book, which was apparently blank upon checking inside. She then managed to lift the book and thrust it towards her one true love.

"Thanks Gin, I owe you big time" Harry said with a little wink.

The poor girls brain decided it had done it's duty and no more could be expected of it. So she uttered a noise, that a polite person might pretend were actual words. Then stood stock still until her faculties, one by one, came back online.

Hours later when she was safe in the haven of her bedroom, she would spend a long time thinking of the last thing he said. And how might possibly return the favour….

With the diary now in his pocket Harry decided to stay at this point in time for a while, as being in the Alley with the Weasley's was a fun way to spend the afternoon.

A slow, satisfied smile, that wouldn't look at all out of place on the Cheshire Cat, made its way onto his face.

His mate Ron noticed this "What's got you so happy?"

"I got time Ron. And it's all mine" His friend thought on this, for three seconds, before being distracted by a shop window.

"I got Time." The Wizard About Time said as he continued to walk down the alley, that smile never moving an inch.


End file.
